Talk:Feint Attack/@comment-25168600-20140713001759/@comment-12546320-20140718052556
Curious that you bring this up. Personally I find it to be one of my most used if not only used move. Not only does it seem to increase the damage dealt but it also has a high chance of stunning the opponent. Gives the attack a sort of double-edged feel to it. I enjoy it the most particularly after completion of the main story, when I want to quickly capture girls throughout the capture zones in order to make money. In that respect it essentially saves me time on what would otherwise be dull, drawn out, and repetitive battles with capture zone girls. And considering how many one would have to capture in order to say buy a mithril dagger, and the fact that it is the primary source of income once the main missions are over; I certainly do not wish to see each of those battles extended for the sake of reducing the "all or nothing" feel to the game. On the other hand battles with certain bonus damsels seem devoid of any interesting conflict. With me relying heavily on feint attack. Plus with the Vampire bonus mission being the worst offender, I found it difficult and frustrating when I felt left to chance in order to beat certain enemies like the group of rope monsters (Of course that was until I got the Focus necklace). This also reminds me of when I would attempt to battle Athena with Suki in practice battles without using the Feint attack. More often than not I found myself bested because of Athena's Leg Sweep (I wasn't wearing the necklace in these battles). Which meant I couldn't defeat her lest I hit her first with my feint attack or that I wore the Focus necklace when I wished to face. Of course it is worth mentioning that there are certain situations where it just isn't enough. As mentioned before in group conflicts, but since male enemies can't be knocked out until they are low enough health, its power is reduced. And they there's also the Jyoga jungle mission where I found the Amazons particularly resistant to the stun effect of the Feint attack. It seemed as if the chances of hitting stun on them were far lower than most other damsels. Which in my book made them vastly superior to all the other damsels in the game. It may have also been a similar case with the green devils. I found that I had to rely heavily on my group in order to beat them along with several potions. Which brings up the question "What is the intended difficulty curve for the game, the developers had in mind? In conclusion I feel that the move should be kept in the game, but I agree that it should be reduced in power. Maybe decrease the damage dealt by the attack. Or reduce the chance of getting a stun with it, at least on certain enemies, that are intentionally more difficult. I feel that it should be focused on either being a nifty attack for dealing with multiple easy enemies, one-by-one, like capture zone girls, quickly. Or, it should just stun enemies, but rather than successful capture being a sure thing it should probably just increase the chance of a successful capture somewhat. OR maybe follow SerasTigris suggestions. Hopefully if changes are made to the Feint attack then it could possibly open the door to a greater variety of attacks. Whatever the case the decision ultimately falls on the developers.